


moments

by MsMaarvel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, NarutoSS2018, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 16:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMaarvel/pseuds/MsMaarvel
Summary: Wedding planning is rough business. Hopefully Ino's help will calm the storm of the Uzumaki-Kaze marriage preparations.





	moments

**Author's Note:**

> this is a secret santa gift for lnmdavrefia1925 on tumblr!! the prompt is "NaruGaa: [Fanart or Fanfic] Modern AU+Grow up ; They Asking for advice from Ino about winter wedding decorating"  
> im so sorry this got more angsty than i initially planned, you know how things tend to get away from you ;;

The snow is falling gently, and although this isn't the first time he's seen snow, Gaara is still amazed. His eyes light up, one hand reaching towards the falling fluff while the other is firmly entwined with Naruto’s.

“Snow again?” Naruto teases gently, looking up at the sky himself. “You're so obsessed.”

“Fascinated.” Gaara corrects, gaze falling back to his fiancé.

Squeezing his hand, Naruto smiles. “C’mon, the snow’s not going anywhere. We promised to meet Ino at two, we’re gonna be late!”

Picking up the pace, the couple traverse the snowy streets toward Yamanaka Flowers, the home base of their wedding planner.

Ino Yamanaka is a tall, slender woman with stunning blue eyes and naturally platinum blonde hair. She holds herself with grace and poise, for the most part. Unless you’re late. She is an incredibly punctual individual.

“Naruto Uzumaki I swear to-"

“It was my fault, Ino.” Gaara rushes to interrupt. He’s almost right.

Kankuro had been on a rampage back at Gaara’s place. He was absolutely furious over the cake flavor decision. Ever the charmer, his brother. Mad about cake decisions of all things.

“We need help, Ino.” Naruto elaborates unhelpfully. “Again.”

“Don’t I know it!” Ino throws her hands up and shrugs dramatically. “You two are such lost causes I feel like I’m pulling this wedding together myself!”

“Please, Ino!” Naruto practically begs.

“Well, it’s really not a big…” Gaara tries to chime in, but Naruto pushes onwards regardless.

“We chose the pistachio flavor for the wedding cake and Kankuro lost his mind. I barely got out alive he was so upset!” He may be stretching the truth just a bit. Gaara braces himself.

“The pistachio _nut_ cake _?_ ” Ino almost screeched, fists clenched at her sides holding barely contained rage herself, very reminiscent of Kankuro.

Naruto starts pacing back and forth. “What’s wrong? I thought it tasted good!”

“Gaara!” Ino whirls toward him. “Why didn’t you tell him?”

Gaara looks between the two and shrugs. “He really enjoyed it. I want Naruto to be happy.”

“Yeah then what’s the problem, huh?” Naruto presses.

“He’s ALLERGIC!” Ino looks about ready to pull her hair out in frustration. “As your friend and planner I cannot allow you to pick a cake you can’t even eat, Gaara!”

“But-”

“No buts, babe. I’m sorry.” Naruto’s tone is surprisingly soft. Concerningly soft.

Ino’s angry aura immediately disappears. She gestures for the two to join her at the table, pushing a binder towards them. “Why don’t you two take a look at this, I’ve got a quick order to finish up in back. You can let me know what you think when I’m back. It should only be a moment.” With that, she was gone, door to the back room swinging shut.

“What’s wrong?” Gaara immediately starts, taking Naruto’s hand into his and looking intently into somber blue eyes.

“Nothing!” Naruto tries to wiggle away, but Gaara’s concern is stronger.

He gives Naruto space after a moment, releasing his hands and moving away. He certainly doesn’t want to crowd Naruto in order to get an answer out of him. “Please, Naruto. Talk to me.” Usually Gaara didn’t have to ask Naruto to open up, he’s such a verbal person. The quiet didn’t suit him.

“How?” Naruto whispers, opening up the binder Ino had laid out. He sucks in a breath, closing the binder swiftly. “How?” He repeats, without elaborating.

“How what?” Gaara prompts quietly, reaching toward the other again, hesitantly cupping the others’ cheek, trying not to make things more stressful.

“How can you be happy with me when I don’t even know that you’re allergic to nuts?” Naruto finally erupts. “I’m just a no-good loudmouth and I could have killed you with that cake or given you hives or whatever or just ruined what should be one of the best days of your life! How could you possibly want a husband like me?” He spills his guts, his worries, and the stress this entire wedding planning has had on him.

“I would never ever have anyone but you, Naruto.” Gaara is firm, unflinching, and absolutely sincere. “I love you. You’re incredibly dear to me and I would give up the wedding cake if it was the flavor you really wanted.”

“You shouldn’t have to!” Naruto protested. “I liked the strawberries and cream flavor too, believe it.” His fiancé’s genuine smile is back, and Gaara finds himself at ease again. More importantly, Naruto is at ease again.

Opening the binder back up, Gaara’s breath catches in his throat. Inside are photos of Naruto and Gaara together over the years. The photos span from middle school to present, including the photos of the engagement from two different angles.

The two had absolutely planned to propose at the same time. One angle was from Kiba Inuzuka on Naruto’s behalf and the other from Temari for Gaara. The two secret photographers had figured out the situation before either Naruto or Gaara had and they had a good laugh about it after the fact. Not that the couple knew that.

Some of the photos, Gaara noticed, he had never seen before. There were the usual, selfies Naruto took or pictures from outings with other couples of course, but there were also candids of the two Gaara had never known were taken. One that especially catches his eye is one where the two are forehead to forehead, seemingly no care in the world and eyes only for each other. Naruto is wearing a gray hat and a baseball tee while Gaara wears a black v-neck and checkered flannel.

“Who took this one?” Naruto’s brow furrowed, pointing at the exact picture Gaara had been observing.

“That one’s me, actually!” Ino chirps, leaning over the table. Neither half of the couple had realized she returned. “It was from when we were waiting in line for that concert last year, you remember? You two came with me, Choji, and Sakura.”

“Oh yeah!” Naruto beams. “That was so much fun, wasn’t it, Gaara?” He nudges his other half excitedly.

Ino gives a knowing smile. These two would be just fine.

“It was.” Gaara nods, unable to hide his own smile. “Thank you, Ino. For everything.”

“Oh, we’re not done just yet.” Ino warns. “We have a lot to go through and today’s agenda is flowers. As you both know, I have opinions on those.”

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize for the late hour this was posted! family stuff lasted longer than i anticipated and i had to return home before i could proof read and post! i hope you enjoyed, and happy holidays!


End file.
